Coco Nougat
by meltedpoo
Summary: Midorima and Takao spend an idle hour chatting before going home.


Title: Coco Nougat

Summary: Midorima and Takao spend an idle hour chatting before going home. Nothing personal

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: I just wanted to write something completely made up of conversations.

Entirely light fanfic for table number 3, coming up!

(also, title is completely random just because)

* * *

"Ah...he fell."

"Should we pretend we didn't see anything?"

"You can't save everyone from embarrassing themselves, Shin-chan."

"I'm not."

"Haha! I think he saw us looking!"

"Don't laugh, Takao."

"I know you want to laugh, too, Shin-chan."

"I don't. And it's rude to laugh at people. How would you feel if you were in their shoes?"

"You should be an apprentice of Buddha, Shin-chan."

"Shut up, Takao."

"Aa...It sure is quiet."

"Why are we even wasting our time sitting here anyway?"

"Give me a break, Shin-chan. I'm tired."

"Hmm...I suppose it's nice to spend an hour idly, sometimes, too."

"You're getting soft, Shin-cha- AH! Wasn't that girl just now really pretty?!"

"Which one?"

"That one! With the long hair and blue school uniform."

"Ooh...I suppose so."

"Eh? You don't find her pretty?"

"I do but she doesn't appeal too much to me."

"What type of girls does Shin-chan like?"

"Older girls."

"Eh..."

"What's with that face?!"

"Don't try to grow up too fast, son."

"You're not my dad."

"There is still the whole world ahead of you, son. Forward is not the only way."

"You don't make sense- ah THAT one's pretty."

"That?"

"Yeah."

"She looks way too mature, Shin-chan."

"Yeah, I like that."

"Shin-chan, if you date a girl like that, you'll feel useless! She probably has a career already and you're still studying. On dates, she'll probably end up paying for meals. That just makes a man useless, you know? And if you DO end up paying, she'll probably want to eat on fancy restaurants. She'll drain you, financially and emotionally, I guarantee."

"Are you speaking from experience, Takao?"

"I speak from an experience of a friend of a friend's cousin."

"Liar. And I'm sure I can handle that, Takao."

"Yeah, right. Just because you're rich, Shin-chan-"

"Shut up, Takao."

"You're smart, too, so I guess you can handle it but _still_.."

"I'm not sure if you're complimenting me or not."

"I'm just saying you need to rethink your choices."

"Well, _I'm _just saying you need to rethink your life, Takao."

"Don't look so grumpy, Shin-chan. If it makes you feel any better, I heard the president of class 3-A is interested in you."

"I don't care."

"Sure you do! She's really mature and older than you, too. I bet it would work out. Even _I _wouldn't have any complaints with her."

"Why should it matter if you have complaints about her or not?"

"Because I am responsible for Shin-chan's choices."

"Nobody told you to do that!"

"Putting that aside, Shin-chan! Do you know if any girl is interested in me?"

"Is that all you care about in life, Takao? How low."

"Shut up, Shin-chan. We're high school students. Not everyone can be stuck-up and heartless like you."

"Say that again, you lowlife."

"Eep sorry Shin-chan! But really! It's your fault. Just answer meeeee"

"Hmph. Some girl with short hair in class B once asked me if you and I are going out."

"What the fuck, Shin-chan."

"Don't look at me like that! It was _her _own misconception."

"I asked if there were girls interested in me, not if there are girls interested in our non-existent love affair, for goodness' sake! You could have just kept that to yourself, Shin-chan. Now I feel extra depressed."

"I'm telling you this because she looked really relieved when I said no. She said your name, too. I assume she must like you."

"That doesn't matter anymore. This is really depressing, you know? My love life is getting marred by you, Shin-chan! I can't believe this...of all people!"

"Only idiots would think we're going out."

"Just stop making me your slave, already!"

"No."

"Shin-chaaaaaaan"

"I said no."

"Could it be...you really like me?! Shin-chan...I'm so sorry but-"

"Bakao! How embarrassing can you get?!"

"Hahaha! Shin-chan's blushing, how cute!"

"Ugh. You are disgusting. Come one. We've rested enough. Let's go."

"Sure, sure!"

"Stop smiling, Takao. It's disgusting."

"What? I can't even smile around you? You want to control even my facial muscles? You have some serious superiority complex, Shin-chan."

"Don't think that just because you know a few big words you can pretend you're making sense."

"So rude."

* * *

A/N: I have to keep telling myself every night that Midorima is still a high school student.


End file.
